


Not because of feelings!

by baseballchica03



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: (except totally because of feelings), F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/pseuds/baseballchica03
Summary: Eleanor and Chidi's last night in The Good Place





	Not because of feelings!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ominousrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/gifts).



> Set in the middle of 2x10 Best Self

“Everyone, get rest tonight.” Michael looked a very human mix of nerves and excitement. Their plan was stupid, but it was the best thing they had. “First thing tomorrow, we're going to the Bad Place.”

They broke off and headed home for the last time, Eleanor and Tahani stumbling together arm in arm until they reached Eleanor’s small, colorful cottage. Chidi paused at the door to wait for her. 

“Good night!” he called out to Tahani and Jason as they wandered off next door. 

Eleanor brushed past him, opening the door into the living room. “I guess this is it,” she said. 

“I guess,” Chidi responded, not sure what specifically she meant by “this” or “it,” but sensing a heaviness in the air nonetheless. 

Eleanor trudged up the steps. He followed to head down the hall to the guest room - his room, really, they hadn’t had any guests, at least not in this life - and bumped into her when she stopped abruptly at the entry to her bedroom. “Will you stay with me tonight?” she asked. 

Chidi blanched a little, thinking of their earlier conversation. “Eleanor, I… That is to say… I mean-”

“Not because of feelings!” she protested. “I know I said all that stuff earlier, but I promise I’m not trying to get into your nerdy pants. This is our last night here. I don’t know what’s going to happen to any of us, and I - ugh, this place has made me ridiculous - I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”

She looked up at him with her symmetrical face full of vulnerability. His stomach lurched. “Ok,” he said, to himself more than in response. “Ok.”

“Cool,” Eleanor smiled tentatively. “Cool. But I get the left side of the bed.” 

“The left side when you’re laying in the bed,” he gulped and his stomach fluttered again thinking about it. Maybe this was a bad idea. “Or the left side when you’re looking at it?” 

“The left side that I’m getting in right now.” She laughed and flopped onto the side of the bed. “Get over there, man.”

Chidi walked around to the far side of the small room and sat down gingerly. He carefully took off his shoes, folded his glasses on the nightstand, slid under the blankets, and laid on his back staring at the ceiling, avoiding Eleanor’s gaze.

“Good night,” he said. 

Eleanor smiled in the dark, slid under the covers next to him, and laid her head on his chest. It was nice, even though the buttons of his shirt dug into her cheek. She could swear she felt his heart beating rapidly and vaguely wondered what the point of breathing and heartbeats were anymore if they were supposed to be dead. He stiffened for a second, then shifted to wrap his arm around her. “Good night,” she whispered back.

***

The next morning, Eleanor was surprised to find Chidi still sound asleep with his arm wrapped around her. She took the opportunity to really look at him. She didn’t want to be a creeper or anything, but he seemed so much more peaceful without his brain running a mile a minute. She fiercely hoped that they could get to the judge and figure out a way to stay together. 

Sighing, she slipped out of bed to take a shower. She didn’t want to see the worry on his face she knew would be there when he woke up in her bed. 

***

“We had a lot of good times together. I'll see you in the next life.”

“Good-bye, clowns. Goodbye, modernist architecture that I was too trashy to appreciate.”

“Good-bye, house.”

“Good-bye, house.” Eleanor turned around and stretched out her hand. Chidi grabbed it and gave it a small squeeze as they walked toward the train station together.


End file.
